


The Morning After

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Family
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to brighten my friend Kat's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 18, 2013

It’s so warm, and a horrible light is piercing his closed eyelids. Teddy cracks open one eye to see his blinds wide open. The sun rises directly across from his bedroom window and he always makes sure to close the shutters before going to bed to avoid exactly this situation. With an exasperated grunt he rolls over, to face away from the offending sunbeam.

He’s not alone in his bed. A smooth, muscled shoulder is peeking out from underneath the bedsheet, and the exposed arm is curled against Youngbae’s chest. He seems to still be fast asleep, eyelashes resting gently against his cheekbones.

Teddy feels a rushing sensation build up in his chest as he recalls the previous night. He hadn’t closed his blinds because he’d been too busy wrapped up in Youngbae’s body, exploring the soft skin and hard muscle underneath. They’d finally stopped avoiding whatever it was they’d been dancing around for months, and the passion with which Youngbae threw himself into his dancing had emerged in bed, too, after a little encouragement from Teddy. His eagerness to take on a new challenge had eclipsed his inexperience, and god, it had been so hot.

Teddy wants to smack himself for letting his guard down, for finally giving into the desires he knows he should keep in check. But watching the soft rising and falling movements of Youngbae’s breathing, he can’t help but give in once again and simply enjoy how gorgeous Youngbae looks when he’s resting peacefully. Youngbae is beautiful when he’s focused, when he’s working and concentrating and laughing and playing, but during those times Teddy has always had to moderate his attention. Now, at least, he can allow himself to just stare; at Youngbae’s bowed lips, at the soft scraping of stubble that had grown since his last shave, at his sharp cheekbones and relaxed brows.

Teddy really doesn’t want to know how long he’s spent ogling Youngbae before his eyes finally flutter open half open. He gives Teddy a sleepy eyesmile and bites his lip.

“You’re staring,” he mumbles, voice still thick with sleep.

“Yeah, well,” Teddy can feel his cheeks flushing and curses himself for being so obvious. “You’re pretty easy to stare at.” Fuck.

Youngbae whines and buries his face into the pillow, but Teddy catches the smile on his lips before Youngbae hid it.

He reaches out to run his hand up Youngbae’s neck and cup the back of his skull, rubbing his thumb against the soft fuzz behind his ear. Youngbae’s hum of pleasure is slightly muffled by the pillow.

Teddy shifts closer until his body is flush with Youngbae’s.

“C’mon, let’s make breakfast,” he murmurs into the younger man’s ear, absolutely delighted when he feels Youngbae shudder. “Unless you can think of a reason to stay in bed?”

Youngbae’s smile is brilliant when he sits up immediately, rolling Teddy over onto his back.

“I could think of a few things to do.”


End file.
